


Present

by averyverymary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of Ribbons, Merry Late Christmas, NSFW, i have nothing to say, that's a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: Ignis Scientia surprises you with a belated Christmas gift.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by thirst over Christmas Ignis. I have no shame.

You had returned home from a long day of work. Much to your surprise, your dear husband Ignis Scientia was sitting on the sofa, wearing nothing but a robe. He offered you a small smile. “Welcome home, dear.”

“Hello… what’s the occasion?”

He simply took your hand, moving to the bedroom. He then faced you, hesitation in his features.

“Darling… I’ve been busy, and I apologize for not spending Christmas with you… but I do hope you like this belated Christmas gift.”

He took off his robe to reveal his cock wrapped in festive ribbons. Your cheeks flushed heavily at the sight, and you looked at his face. “Oh, Ignis…”

“I’m all yours, darling. Have me any way you wish, for tonight.”

You slowly smiled. “Gladly.”


End file.
